marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Hart (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Jack of Hearts | Aliases = Jack Hart | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Phillip Hart (father, deceased), Marie Hart (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Avengers Mansion, Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs | Weight2 = (without armor) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (right eye), White (left eye) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Left half of body turned purplish-black from direct exposure to Zero Fluid. Left eye with opaque white membrane covering the entire pupil. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Contraxian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = College degree in poetry | Origin = Contraxian/human hybrid mutated by the Zero Fluid | PlaceOfBirth = New Haven, Connecticut | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Keith Giffen | First = Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #22 | Last = Marvel Zombies Supreme #5 | Quotation = Jack of Hearts, the novice super-hero -- is still around! | Speaker = Jack of Hearts | QuoteSource = Iron Man Vol 1 109 | HistoryText = Jack Hart was the son of Phillip Hart, a brilliant scientist who developed a revolutionary, extremely efficient liquid fuel called "Zero Fluid", and a humanoid alien woman of the Contraxian race. The alien was one of many scientists dispatched to try to discover an energy source to resuscitate the dwindling nuclear processes of the Contraxian sun. Learning of Hart's experiments, the alien assumed a totally human form to keep Hart under surveillance. Hart and the alien eventually met, married, and produced a son they named Jack. The alien woman, "Marie," died in a car accident when the boy was a child. Jack grew up without knowing of his mother's origins. When Jack was a teenager, Phillip Hart perfected his "Zero Fluid" and decided to donate the fuel to all the free countries of the world. Hart was then contacted by agents of the criminal Corporation who wanted to market the Zero Fluid. Refusing to deal with them, Phillip Hart was murdered by Corporation agents before the eyes of his son. Managing to escape, Jack Hart took refuge in his father's basement laboratory Corporation agents broke in minutes later, and their laser-cannon sheared through the laboratory door, striking the vat of Zero Fluid. Doused by the powerful, corrosive fuel, Hart underwent a mutagenic change and began to glow. With an uncontrollable burst of energy generated by his entire body, Hart killed his father's murderers. Vowing vengeance on the entire Corporation, Hart fashioned a costume for himself, plundering his father's collection of armament. The armor somehow interacted with the final stage of mutation and provided a moderator that contained and controlled the release of his body's energy. Calling himself Jack of Hearts as a tribute to his father's passion for playing cards, he embarked on a mission of vengeance. Initially his quest for vengeance on the Corporation was blind and intolerant, leading him into conflict with such innocents as the Hulk and White Tiger, whom he believed responsible for his father's murder, although they teamed up to take vengeance on the Corporation, receiving assistance from Iron Fist and Shang-Chi during the final battle. Later he aided Iron Man in freeing Stark International from takeover by Mordecai Midas, and was taken under Iron Man's tutelage for a brief time. When his energy powers began to increase uncontrollably, he placed himself into SHIELD custody. Chaffing in isolation, Jack eventually broke SHIELD quarantine to meet a former classmate of his, Marcy Kane, who was also actually a Contraxian. She revealed to him his mother's extraterrestrial origin and convinced him to accompany her back to Contraxia to try to save their sun. On Contraxia, a cult calling themselves the Survivalists captured Jack of Hearts to force him to do what he was intending to do anyway. He was flown in a starship to Contraxia's sun and there vaporized the craft before sending the energies of his body into the sun. In some as yet unknown manner, he apparently restored the vast quantities of hydrogen necessary to sustain the nuclear reactions of the sun, and added an undisclosed number of years to the sun's life. Then, still radiating great energy, he returned to Contraxia, his vast heat melting the polar icecaps, in order to say farewell to his girlfriend and to lecture the Contraxians about morality. He then flew off into outer space, realizing that he could no longer live among organic beings with his vast energies emanating out of control. Captured by the Stranger Under unrevealed circumstances, Jack of Hearts was captured by the enigmatic alien, the Stranger, and placed on his planet for study. Jack of Hearts was inadvertently freed by the Avenger Quasar, who had traveled to the Stranger's world for his own purposes. Joining other refugees of Earth, Jack of Hearts returned to their native planet, only to be duped by another refugee, the Presence, into fighting Quasar. His armor was breached in the fight, and Jack appeared to have exploded in a burst of Zero energy. Actually, Jack was rescued and healed by the Moondragon, in her bid to gain an ally to prove herself as a worthy consort for Quasar. Jack proved overzealous as a mentally-influenced agent of Moondragon, who soon abandoned her designs on Quasar anyway, and Jack was released from her control. Jack sequestered himself in the abandoned Hart residence, but found his condition rapidly deteriorating, as his energies again threatened to go out of control. Returning to space, Jack sought out the alien Silver Surfer for help. The Surfer led Jack to an alien armor-wielder, who created a new and better energy-regulating armor for him. Jack remained with Surfer for a short time, and both teamed up with other cosmic heroes when they encountered the mega-powerful entity known as the Tyrant. The battle left Jack of Hearts severely weakened, and he was nursed back to health by fellow adventurer Ganymede, whereupon the two became lovers. Ganymede was the last member of a sisterhood dedicated to the opposition of Tyrant. She refused to engage in physical intimacy, which was not an option for the armor-bound Jack. She was also at one point willing to abandon an injured Jack rather than let her enemy escape. Although Jack remained by Ganymede's side for many months, they eventually went their separate ways. While journeying through space, Jack of Hearts happened upon agents of the cosmic beings known as the Infinites, an encounter which left him nearly dead. The incident also alerted members of the Avengers, including Moondragon. The Avengers rescued Jack and Moondragon helped restore his armor to his original design with several sophisticated upgrades. Jack and a team of Avengers confronted the Infinites directly, convincing the beings of the danger they posed to the universe. Afterwards, Jack remained alongside the group to confront a galactic federation's decree that Earth should become a penal colony for the universe's known criminals, and he helped expose the alien Kree as masterminds of the plot. Returning to Earth, he helped the Avengers round up the remaining criminals and also helped the Avengers set up new security and analytical tactics to become a more effective team. Avengers Jack remained with the Avengers for several missions, including those against the time-traveling Kang when he nearly succeeded in conquering the Earth. During this time, the Avengers extended membership to Jack in gratitude for his efforts, and he readily accepted. The Avengers also developed a new strain of neutro-mist that allowed Jack to exist safely outside his armor for short periods of time. The neutro-mist's effects didn't last, however -- eventually Jack's power levels became so hazardous, he needed to spend an increasing number of hours a day in isolation in the "Zero Room". This made Jack more aggressive and argumentative than before. Jack appeared to give his life while assisting the Avengers, leaving into space so as to not harm Earth with his explosion of Zero energy. Jack's body was reanimated by the Scarlet Witch when she attacked the Avengers due to a mental breakdown. Jack returned to the mansion and abruptly exploded, seemingly killing Scott Lang and damaging the Mansion grounds. Lang would survive due to the intervention of the time-travelling Young Avengers, namely his daughter Cassie, who pulled him to the future seconds before Jack exploded. Revival Jack was later seemingly brought back to life by Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. using mysterious Z-Energy previously utilized to create a Zombified Squadron Supreme. He was unaware of who or where he was and promptly fainted. He was subsequently revived by one of Project Pegasus' security officers, Captain Jill Harper and destroyed the zombie Squadron before sharing a kiss with her. | Powers = Jack of Hearts possesses a number of superhuman physical and energy manipulative capabilities as a by-product of cellular mutation. Zero Energy Blasts: Upon making contact with the experimental Zero Fluid, created by his father, Jack of Hearts' body underwent mutation at the cellular level allowing him to project powerful beams of concussive energy from his body. The energy itself is generated through unknown ways by the cells in his body and can be directed and controlled through conscious thought. This energy, referred to as Zero Energy, is generated constantly by his body and is emitted in negligible amounts whenever his cells have reached the maximum amount of energy they can store. He typically directs the energy consciously through his hands and is capable of creating a powerful shockwave of unknown limits. Whenever he discharges the energy consciously, the discharge is accompanied by a pink colored light. *'Flight:' Jack of Hearts is able to direct the blasts of his Zero Energy downward for the purposes of generating sufficient thrust to allow him to fly. However, he must keep his arms pointed beneath him while in flight and is unable to use his energy as an offensive weapon unless an opponent happens to be directly in the path of the energy while in flight. The maximum speed he can attain while flying isn't known, but he has flew from Philadelphia to St. Louis in three minutes and it is thought that he can use the Zero Energy to open hyperspace warps while in space allowing him to travel at speeds faster than light. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jack of Hearts' entire metabolic structure, bone, and muscle tissues have been transformed and augmented due to the mutagenic effects of the Zero Fluid. His strength has been known to fluctuate dramatically with his overall power levels. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift at least 25 tons. Jack has gone toe to toe with beings with much greater strength, though that could be due to a combination of his strength coupled with his energy powers and his body's great resistance to physical injury. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Jack of Hearts' augmented musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for roughly 24 hours before the build up of these fatigue toxins in his blood begins to tire him appreciably. *'Superhuman Durability:' The effects of the Zero Fluid have also augmented Jack of Hearts' bodily tissues, rendering them much more resistant to physical injury than those of a normal human. He has been known to withstand great impact forces, such as being struck by a super-humanly strong adversary, with little to no injury whereas a normal human would've been severely injured or killed outright. He has also demonstrated resistance to high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, and being struck by powerful energy blasts. Jack of Hearts also requires much less oxygen than a normal human and can survive unprotected within the vacuum of space for extended periods. While traveling in space has shown to have no detrimental effects on his body, he must enter an oxygen rich atmosphere from time to time. His body is particularly augmented for the rigors of traveling at extreme velocities. Flying unprotected at high speeds, as Jack of Hearts does, would severely injure a normal human. When he has to breathe, Jack of Hearts can do so with complete ease even while traveling at speeds of hundreds or thousands of miles an hour whereas a normal human would suffocate. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' In spite of his great resilience, it is possible to cause Jack of Hearts injury. If injured however, his augmented metabolism enables him to fully heal mild injuries more than twice as fast as an average healthy human. The full limits of this ability is uncertain as, for example, it isn't known of Jack of Hearts can merely heal normal injuries or if he can fully regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue. Scanalyzer Enhancement: After being exposed to a Scanalyzer powered by a Symbiot Energy Sump device, Jack of Hearts' underwent another mutagenic alteration that allowed his encephalic patterns to be overlaid with the Scanalyzer's artificial intelligence. This enhanced his consciousness to a level here he can think at the speed of a computer, as well as retain and retrieve stored information with computer logic along with the human brain's naturally large storage base. | Abilities = Jack is a good hand to hand combatant, having had some training in unarmed combat by S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Jack tends to rely on his energy blasts during combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While his body can potentially withstand the rigors of outer space indefinitely, Jack of Hearts still requires oxygen to survive, albeit much less than a normal human. Hence, if he finds himself in a vacuum environment for too long, it will prove fatal to him. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Jack of Hearts wears a suit of tough, boron-whisker-impregnated, steel alloy cloth, articulated body armor that covers all of his body except his face and hands. This suit of armor has somehow become absorbed by the mutagenic effects of the Zero Fluid vapors and incorporated into Jack of Hearts' body. | Notes = | Trivia = * Jack's death occurred on a May 5th or at least that was the date when he was filed as inactive. | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Flight Category:Writers Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Energy Projection Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Hybrids Category:Human/Contraxian Hybrids Category:Avengers Disassembled Casualties Category:Stranger Experiment